


Strawberry Seduction

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine, SuG (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a meeting with A9 and SuG, Shou has a 'problem'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sort, blah  
> Wrote some at work fyi

One problem very awkward to have was the problem Shou was currently having during the meeting with Alice Nine and SuG. He could hardly wait for them to leave so he could just go to the bathroom and give his dick the needed attention to get off. 

He noticed the first signs when Hiroto walked in looking hot as usual and bent over in front of him and was further aroused by Yuji eating strawberries seductively and Takeru loosening his shirt as beads of sweat trickled down his face and neck.

When the meeting finally broke up, Shou internally breathed a sigh of relief. He shut the door and turned around. Damn, Yuji was still there eating his strawberries.

"What's wrong?" Yuji feigned innocence.

Of course, he knew really, he had noticed Shou's fidgeting and guessed what was up.

"Nothing Yuji-kun" Shou replied "Just have a lot of things to do"

"What things?" Yuji ran a strawberry over his lips.

"Just…stuff…" Shou stammered.

Yuji bit into the strawberry, juices running down his chin "You need to relax Shou" he purred.

"I am relaxed Yuji, just got things to do" Shou said.

"Aw, come on" pouted Yuji "Open wide" he held a strawberry up.

"I don't want one" Shou blushed.

"Everyone wants strawberry. Now, open wide" Yuji tried again.

Shou resolutely shook his head, keeping his lips tight.

"I know you want one" Yuji teased.

"Fine" Shou finally gave in and opened his mouth.

Yuji placed the fruit in Shou's mouth and as the vocalist bit down, Yuji pulled the stalk away. At that moment, Hiroto and Takeru walked in. They had also both noticed Shou's problem and secretly texted with Yuji throughout the meeting, plotting to seduce the pretty boy. Honestly, how could anyone turn away someone so hot?

Hiroto walked behind Shou and stood on tiptoe to nibble his neck lightly.

"Hiroto...what are you...stop" breathed Shou.

At the same moment, Takeru snaked his arms around Yuji from behind and started to run his hands up his shirt.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you?" Hiroto murmured.

"But..." Shou began.

"Hush, you want it, don't you?" Takeru purred "Obviously we do or we wouldn't be here."

"We noticed your 'problem'" said Hiroto "We want to help you"

"You do?" Shou blinked. Yes, all these boys were extremely attractive but they all wanted him?

"We've been saying for a long time how hot you are" Yuji explained "Then you go and present yourself for us. And I must say, you look like a lot of fun" he looked down to Shou's growing erection, Shou clearly wasn't small.

"You really wanted me?" Shou blinked again. 

From behind him, Hiroto's hands started to slowly unbutton his shirt and pull it down his shoulders "We did"

Yuji unbuttoned Shou's pants and pulled them and his underwear down and Shou stepped out of them.

I don't think it's fair I'm the only naked one" he purred.

Buttons and zippers were unfastened and clothes discarded until Shou was surrounded by three other gloriously naked men.

"Who's got the lube?" Shou asked.

"I do" Hiroto reached into his bag and grabbed a tube which he handed to Shou "Shou please, fuck me" he begged.

"Two conditions" said Shou "Yuji fucks me while I suck Takeru"

"I like that" grinned Yuji.

"Me too" whispered Takeru.

Yuji held out his hand which Shou coated before covering his own and setting the tube down. Hiroto knelt down in front of Shou and Yuji took up position behind him. Shou reached out and started to tease Hiroto's entrance as he felt Yuji do the same to him. As Shou slid a finger inside Hiroto's hot channel, he felt Yuji do the same to him. He moaned and leaned back into the touch, feeling Hiroto do the same. Both Shou and Yuji inserted another finger to more moans, and another.

Pressed against Hiroto's entrance with Yuji pressing at him, Shou heard Takeru purr "Didn't you want to suck me?"

Shou nodded as Takeru moved to stand beside him. He opened his mouth as Takeru slid his cock into the heat of Shou's mouth and Shou felt the lovely texture of flesh sliding over his tongue. He closed his lips, cheeks hollowing and head bobbing as Takeru fucked his mouth.

He felt Yuji filling him from behind as he pushed forward into Hiroto's luscious heat. Pure sensation overwhelmed him as he felt himself both filling and being filled. Takeru's cock muffled his moans as Yuji moved in and out and Hiroto's passage surrounded him.

Hiroto moaned loudly while Yuji leaned forward to lick Shou's neck. Shou swirled his tongue around as Takeru moved in his mouth. The musky taste of precome reached his tastebuds as his skin broke out in a sweat. 

Hiroto cried out "There, do that again!" as Shou thrust sharply. He continued to thrust at the same angle, reaching to wrap a hand around as he did so.

"Shou, I'm going to come!" yelled Hiroto, moments before releasing onto Shou's hand. Waves of ecstasy overcame him and he cried out Shou’s name as his orgasm continued.

When he was spent, Shou pulled out to feel Yuji reach a hand around to wrap around him. He let out a muffled cry around Takeru and released his seed over Yuji's hand, the white heat consuming him as he let the pleasure out.

As Shou's passage tightened around him, Yuji felt his own release, his essence coating Shou's insides as he cried out.

Takeru thrust harder, determined to reach his own high. One final thrust into Shou's soft cavern and he pulled out, yelling as he covered Shou's face.

Yuji purred and licked Shou's face clean before sharing a kiss with Takeru so he could taste himself.

Shou sucked His own fingers while Hiroto lapped at Yuji's before kissing and letting their tastes mingle together.

 

"You liked being seduced, didn't you?" Hiroto teased as he and Shou left the building together.

Shou's only reply was "Yuji should eat more strawberries"


End file.
